


Imaginalgamate

by Lyraspace



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Abuse of Chemical X, Amalgamation - Freeform, Art inside, Body Horror, Euthanasia, Gen, Good Wilt Hunting Characters, Happy Halloween, Originally posted on Amino, PPG characters briefly mentioned but share the same universe as Foster's Home, Unethical Experimentation, Vestigal Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraspace/pseuds/Lyraspace
Summary: When Douglas and Adam called Foster's in the middle of the night, asking for Madame Foster's input on an emergency arrival involving Imaginary Friends at their university's research facility, Frankie Foster couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what that emergency was.Looking at the horrid display in front of her, only a few short hours after that phone call, is enough to make bile climb up her throat.
Kudos: 3





	Imaginalgamate

"How could something like this happen?"

When Douglas and Adam called Foster's in the middle of the night, asking for Madame Foster's input on an emergency arrival involving Imaginary Friends at their university's research facility, Frankie Foster couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what that emergency was.

Looking at the horrid display in front of her, only a few short hours after that phone call, is enough to make bile climb up her throat.

She's thankful for her decision to skip breakfast that morning; if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to swallow it back down.

Douglas adjusts his glasses as he shuffles through a thick pile of notes. The bags under his eyes that were just barely hidden by the rims of his lenses wordlessly told of nights spent sleepless over the issue at hand.

"Since Imaginary Friends are not classified as human or animal, laws surrounding experimentation on them are disturbingly lax." He sighs, "Because of that, it is apparent that this creature is the result of a pharmaceutical company's experimentation in Chemical X."

"Chemical X?" Frankie asks, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. It feels disturbingly itchy on her back. "That stuff The Powerpuff Girls are made of?"

"The very same."

"Then how did this end up in your hands?"

"It broke out of their facility on its own, miraculously," Adam says, "Witness reports tell us that right after it burst through the wall, it just lay there on the street, sitting in the sunlight."

"How awful," Madame Foster reacts, shaking her head in her hands, "They were so desperate to get out, they didn't care what happened to them afterwards."

"Obviously, The Powerpuff Girls showed up," Douglas continues, "but the second they discovered this creature's docile nature and smelled the Chemical X radiating off of it, they realized this wasn't something they needed to fight. So they called their father Professor Utonium instead."

"Smart girls," Frankie remarks.

"Utonium and the police opened up an investigation, the right people were arrested, and once it was discovered that this creature was Imaginary, our names came up," Adam concludes, "We've been observing both this creature and the investigation's findings ever since they both came in last week."

"So how did Chemical X turn them into...this?" Madame Foster asks.

"According to some very recent research, no thanks to the investigation into that reprehensible institution," Adam adds, "We have found that Imaginary Friends naturally have a small amount of Chemical X in their blood."

"The downside to this however, is if you add any more into their system, like those scientists did," Douglas says, "Their molecular composition becomes unbalanced, and as a result, it appears they start to--"

"Liquefy," Frankie finishes, staring at the creature in front of them.

"Exactly," Douglas nods, tensely.

"These scientists must have forced their melting bodies together, just to see what would happen," Adam grumbles, "And the final result is what we see here."

The group watches for a moment, as the looming creature's vestigial limbs twitch and flail absentmindedly behind the glass, its several mouths' disconnected vocalizations only just breaking though. It almost felt like witnessing a dozen minds try to control one body, and failing.

What a pitiful sight.

"Where did they get these Imaginary Friends from?" Madame Foster asks, her voice piercing the group's silence and grabbing all of their attention.

The knuckles that wrap around her cane are white. Frankie knows immediately that it means her grandmother is furious. She can't blame her.

"Not surprisingly, they were picked up from a number of sources," Douglas replies, shifting through the duo's notes again, "A good chunk of them were swept up off the street, while a decent percentage of them were bought from the custody of ICE."

"You mean..." Frankie asks, wordlessly begging to be wrong.

"Some of these Imaginary Friends were created by the children being held at the Border." Douglas answers, confirming the worst.

She remembers the outrage she felt when the news first told of the children being forcibly separated from their parents. The pride she felt, when she and everyone at the house rallied together to take part in the protests being held in the city, demanding the families be reunited.

And yet, nobody had bothered to ask where the Imaginary Friends were being held. She doubted that was a thought in anyone's mind back then.

God, how foolish she had been. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Can they see us?"

"Hm?" Douglas asks, looking up from the pile of notes.

"Can they see us through the glass, I mean." Frankie clarifies, taking a single step toward the creature on the other side.

"It's actually a two way mirror," Adam answers, stepping towards a control panel desk in the center of the room, "while we can see it, it can't see us right now. It doesn't appear to like too much stimulation anyway. We can turn it off if you want, though."

"Do it."

Adam presses a few buttons on the panel, and the glass appears to shift a little internally. The creature startles in response, its many eyes dilating in response to the change in light. Then, it turns its misshapen mass towards the other side of the enclosure, noticing the faces that stare at it in return. It drags its body towards them, the larger of its limbs supporting the creature's borderline gelatinous form and weight.

Frankie steps up to the window, silently staring at the tragedy in front of her.

She puts a single hand up against the glass.

A dozen eyes look in hundreds of directions, some of them leaking tears, but none of them look at her directly.

She can't blame them. Humans can be so cruel.

"I'm sorry," Frankie whispers, tears brimming in her own eyes, "I'm so sorry."

A thin, distorted arm reaches out towards the glass, meeting Frankie's hand with one of its own. It doesn't stay there long; the lack of dexterity and bone density causes the arm to slip away from their brief connection and return to its usual twitching.

"Lastly," Adam says, after a long moment, "There is also the matter of deciding this creature's fate for the long term."

Frankie's eyes snap away from the creature, hand kept steadfast to the glass. "Isn't it obvious?" She asks, "This creature has already suffered enough. They need to be put out of their misery. I'm surprised you two needed our opinion on this choice."

"That's what we were thinking as well," Douglas adds, defensively, "We just didn't want to make any rash final decisions without considering if your grandmother knew any way to help."

"I trust my granddaughter's judgement," Madame Foster declares, gravely, "The damage has already been done. There's no fixing that."

"It's agreed then," Adam says, finally, "Euthanasia is the best course of action."

"I don't care what you do," says Madame Foster, facing the creature, "just make it quick."

________________________________________________

Once the proper dosage is given, it doesn't take long for it to be over. Frankie and Madame Foster leave not too long afterwards.

It's late when they arrive home. Before retiring to her room, Frankie makes a quick detour towards one room in particular.

It had been such a long day, she had almost forgotten that Mac had planned to sleep over for the weekend, and had come over while she was out.

She watches the boy and Bloo slumber, a pile of tangled limbs dreaming the night away.

Such innocence was bliss, after all.

Frankie tiptoes into the room and carefully tucks the boys in, before slipping back out and leaving them to sleep.

For now, she knew that the Imaginary Friends that slept here were the lucky ones.

She had seen far too much of the ones that weren't.


End file.
